nethackfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Best Pets?
I'm at mines end, w/ my best shot yet at acending. I'm only level 10 but on dlvl 2 I miraculously scored a wand of wishing. (I got some speed boots that rotted alread and my SDSM and a boh). so I am at mines end with 4 dragons (B,Y,O,Bl) and a Mind Flayer, but i am sick of looking at these dragons already and idk if i am gonna wanna get soothing feelings all the way to ascention. Should I play around with this polymorph trap nemore or move on? also am I having trouble leveling because I have a 4 dragon goon squad? Should I thin it out? I have already made it down to medusas but couldent figure out how to not drown (pretty noob). Is level 10 too low to have covered all that ground? I feel like my pets will ascend b4 i do. What should I do? ....all help greatly appreciated._ :The best pet is an Archon; however, the only way you are likely to get one is by wishing for a figurine of one. This carries a 20% chance of failure, and a 10% chance of catastrophic failure (Archon is hostile, and will wipe out most xp 10 characters, even with SDSM). Mind flayers and dragons are good pets, but they're not going to cut it in the end game. An Archon is probably a wish you'd want to save for later, though. You want to be strong enough to survive if it turns out hostile, and you don't really need it just now anyway. I'd say wait at least until after you've done the Quest. :Personally, I would say you should slow down a little and fill out your ascension kit. If you still have usable wishes on your wand, you want a source of magic resistance (the cloak is probably your best bet), particularly since touch of death-casting liches can appear in the castle, which is right below Medusa. If you didn't wish for a blessed scroll of charging to charge your wand, you need to find one; you can look in shops for expensive scrolls, or you can maximize your Luck and try to write one with a magic marker. Make sure, however, that it is blessed, since otherwise you will waste 1-2 potential wishes. :You also need a good weapon. What class/alignment are you? Sacrificing will always get you an unrestricted weapon, but not always a very useful one. If you haven't seen any artifacts generated yet, you might try wishing for one. The best choices are Grayswandir, if you can gain skill in saber or Frost Brand if you can get skill in long sword. Stormbringer is also an excellent weapon for chaotics, but not one you want to use if you're keeping pets. :Pets can't ascend by themselves, by the way, although you can ascend with them for a slight score increase (they have to be adjacent to you when you ascend for that to happen). -Ion frigate 20:48, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 17:35, September 30, 2010 (UTC) I am running a neutral wizard and I can still wrest my 1 more wish. I just feel like with my dragons jumping on everything that moves, tis gonna take me a long time to level. They already tore up mine town and the oracle level. I have sacrificed but still havent gotten anything out of it. Thanks for all the tips and the thourogh answer. 15:21, October 1, 2010 (UTC)